Minecraft An Adveture (With mods!)
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Connor Brown is a boy that got stuck in a game of Minecraft. He doesn't know if he dies in the game if he can respawn. He will never be able to leave Minecraft. There might be sequals to this series!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Connor Brown. 2 years ago I was sucked up into Minecraft. I am still stuck in Minecraft to this day. I am telling my story now. I had recently downloaded the mods; Mob Talking, Furniture, and Girlfriend Mods. I got bored, so I installed the mods. I was happy to use these mods. When I got on, I spawned in the microphone for the Mob Talking mod. I saw a red portal when I turned around. I walked towards it thinking it was apart one of my mods. I stepped through portal and blacked out. I woke up on the ground.I looked around and saw the Minecraft trees. I saw in my hand the microphone.

"What the?" I said. I covered my hands on my mouth.

I just said something. "I'm in Minecraft!" It was just like a dream come true. I started to smile, but I looked around and thought, what would happen if I died? I looked around and saw a Girlfriend mob. I grabbed flowers cause that's how you "tame" them. I walked and tried to give her flowers, but she said, "I can't be tamed that way. I can't be tamed at all." "What?" "You heard me, Connor." "Wait, how do you know my name? My username isn't that!" I said. She was silent. "What's your name?" I said. "Addison. My name is Addison." Addison said. I smiled and said, "Follow me and we can live together." "Let's go." she said. I started to punch down and she was doing the same. It was like she was a player. "Are you a mob or a player, Addison?" I asked. "I'm a player. I got sucked up into Minecraft." she replied. "Just like me." I said. We continued punching trees in silent. The sun was setting and I already built 2 beds and a little shack. "And done." I said as a I placed down a door. She came inside and went straight to bed. "Goodnight." she said. "Goodnight." I replied.

I woke up next morning feeling better. I looked around and saw Addison messing around with her sword. I got up and checked my inventory. I had wood, cobble, and some torches. I made a cobble pick and sword. I started to head out side when I heard bones. I opened up the door and instantly and arrow got on it. Addison was on her feet ready to fight. I nodded to her and she nodded back. I jumped out and blocked arrows. While the skeleton was pulling out another arrow, I would ran at him. Addison was right behind me. When we got to the skeleton, it ran away and died in the sunlight. I grabbed the bones and arrows from its dead body. "Well. That was fun." I said. "Wait." I said. "What?" I pulled out my microphone and walked up to a creeper and started talking to. I liked creepers mainly because they are explosive. "Can you hear me, creeper?" I asked. "Yup!" the creeper said in a squeaky voice. "What's your name?" I asked the creeper. "I don't have one. Everyone calls me Jackie the girl." she said. "Hear," I said to Addison, "Give the creeper a name." "Ok." she said. "Hello." "Hi!" the creeper said. "Can I call you ... hmmm...Breyanna?"Addison asked. "Sure! I finally have a name." Breyanna said jumping around. She was in mid jump and she turned into a humanoid girl. "Whoa." I said. "Cool." Breyanna said. "Hey! I don't have the squeaky voice anymore." Breyanna had on a creeper jacket, blue eyes, and black hair. "But, I can't explode anymore." she said with a sad face. I started thinking about TNT. "Maybe I can glitch the game a bit and make you a TNT bow. All I need is 5 gunpowder and 4 sand. So, we might have to kill some of your friends." I said. "What about my bullies? They were creepers to." she replied. I looked at Addison and back at Breyanna. "Take us to them." Addison said.


	2. Chapter 2

Breyanna took us where her bullies usually are. "They are the bigger creepers." she said. I looked around and saw them. "There." I said pointing at them. "Yep!" Breyanna said. Addison nodded. I jumped down and they noticed me. "I'm just here for the bigger creepers." I said to the other creepers with the microphone. I tossed the microphone to Addison. I pulled out my sword. One of the bigger creepers walked forward and sssssed. "He said, "You are weak! Why have you come here?"" I grined. "Tell him, I'm here to help with the bully problem." Addison nodded and said that. The big creeper started to say something before Breyanna jumped down. "He said, "What is she doing here? I thought I killed her!." Addison said. "You should have said that." Breyanna said. "You can talk to them?" "Yea. I'm still a creeper." Breyanna replied. SSSSSSSSSSS! "He said, "You will die human!" Breyanna and Addison said together. The big creeper started to run at me. I stood my ground. He started to get ready to blow up. I lunged at him and he stopped ssing. He died in a cloud of poof leaving only his gunpowder. I grabbed the gunpowder and look to Breyanna and said, "Tell them to run or they will die!" She nodded and told them that. They started running off. I walked towards the beach that was near our location. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Addison said. I just ignored her and started digging up sand. She slapped me in the face hard. I looked at her and broke down. "I don't know what I said. When I get angry, I say bad things when I get mad." I said crying. I looked up and saw concern in their eyes. "You can go if you want. I'll be fine." I said. Addison crounched down and hugged me. I started to stop crying when she said, "I won't leave you." My breathing started to slow down. "Let's head back to the house." I said. They nodded in agreement. We started walking toward our house. I got inside and quickly started to make another bed. I placed it down and started making food. "You need rest." Addison said. "Let me make food." I said. She nodded and went to bed. I gave food to Breyanna and Addison. I sighed. "What's wrong?" "I'll tell you after Breyanna goes to sleep, Ok?" She nodded. We waited awhile for Breyanna to go to sleep. "I love you, Addison" I said. "I-I-I don't know what to say." she said blushing. "Don't say anything." I said. I leaned in to her and kissed her head. She was blushing when I got back to my bed. She started to drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. I looked around and Breyanna and Addison were gone. I grabbed my stone sword and open the door. I looked around and saw Addison chopping trees down. No sign of Breyanna though. "BOOO!" Breyanna said popping out of nowhere. "Ahh! Oww!" I said falling to the ground. Breyanna started laughing and helped me up. I punched her in the shoulder. "You scared me." I said. "Exactly. I meant to scare you." I went back inside and made the TNT bow. I went back outside where Breyanna was covering her eyes. "You can open them up now," I said to her. She opened up her eyes and smiled. She hugged me yelling, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" "You can get off of me now." I said grasping for air. I leaned in and whispered into her. I told her to shoot the bow as close as she can to Addison. She aimed at her, then aimed up. She let go of the arrow and it landed 5 blocks behind her. As soon as it landed it blew up. BOOOM! Addison jumped and turned around with her sword ready. I was on my back laughing my butt off. Addison started walking towards us and Breyanna went into the house. She smacked me in the face saying, "You could have killed me!" "I told Breyanna to shoot the bow. I was testing her accuracy," I said, "She is good." The anger disappeared from Addison's face. I looked toward the sun-rise. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said. "Yeah. It is." She said. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I started to feel hotness in my cheeks. I looked into her amber eyes and her black hair. "You are beautiful." I said. She started blushing. "T-Thank you." she said. I looked back at the sun. I got up and help Addison up. I hugged her and kissed her. I stopped and put my head on her shoulders and started to cry. She put her arm on my head and tried to calm me down. I stopped crying and saw a skeleton. I rotated around as soon as the skeleton shoot. "AHHH!" I yelled in pain. I saw my health and saw that I had 1/2 hearts left. I pushed her aside and blocked the arrows. The skeleton stopped shooting. I pulled out my microphone and started talking to it. "Can you hear me?" I asked. "Yes." the skeleton said. "What is your name?" "Dawn." Dawn said. "Why were you shooting at us?" "You have my friend Breyanna!" she said. A bright light started to emit from her body. The light went away and I looked again and I saw a girl with a bow with a skeleton jacket on. She had black hair and blue eyes. I put away my mic. "What happened to me?" she asked. "You turned into a girl with real body parts." Breyanna said stepping out of the house. "Sister!" Dawn said rushing at Breyanna hugging her. "What did they do to you?" "Nothing. Connor got rid of some bullies to make this." Breyanna said showing Dawn the TNT bow. "Family reunion?" I said to Addison. "Yeah. I know" "Well, I am going to chop more trees to make more houses because I think we are going to have a lot of friends." I walked to the forest near our house. My health started to regenerate. I pulled out my axe started chopping. I chopped 4 trees down and decided that was enough. I replanted some saplings. I returned to the house to see Dawn and Breyanna sitting on the ground laughing. Addison was hunting, that's what Dawn said. I went into the house and started crafting. I crafted some stairs and fences. I went back outside to hear screaming. I ran toward the screaming to find out that it was a scream of a boar. Addison had a spear and stabbed it in it's heart. "Sigh. Come one Addison." I said. She nodded. She collected the food and leather. We started to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

We were walking back towards the house when we saw Dawn and Breyanna standing up. They were both looking at one spot. I started to jog to them. Addison was following me. I got to them and looked at what they were looking at. "What the?" I started to say. A man was in a tree standing there. He jumped down and pulled out a sword. A diamond sword. He took his hood off and started saying, "Who killed Jack?" I looked at his eyes and they were white. I pulled out my sword and shoved Addison, Dawn, and Breyanna behind me. "The creepers told me the person who killed him wore a red and black shirt with blue jeans. You fit the description." he said. "Shut up, Herobrine!" I yelled at him. He laughed. "So, you did kill him." I nodded. "Well, looks like I am going to kill you!" he said running at me. Addison popped up in front of me and got stabbed. I saw her health drop down to half a heart. I picked her up and gave her to Breyanna and Dawn. "Get her to safety. I deal with Herobrine." I said. I got ready to attack. I sliced at his side, but he blocked it. I started to do a down swing. His sword was protecting his head, I lunged. I stabbed him right at his heart. He disappeared. I looked a down and his diamond sword was on the ground. I picked it up and swung it around. I started to feel sick and I fell on my back. I started to crawl my way to my house. Breyanna helped get to my bed, but before that, I destroyed my bed and placed it right next to hers. I laid down and held her hand. "Everything is going to be alright, Addison." I said.


	5. Connor Can Cook?

I woke up with Addison's head on my chest. I smiled. I shot up and looked around for Breyanna and Dawn. I set Addison's head down on the bed softly. I grabbed out my diamond sword and went out side. I sighed and went back inside realizing they said they are going to hunt in the morning. I looked down at my body and saw blood all over my shirt. I took my shirt off to reveal my abs. "Wow. Never thought these would come with me." I said to myself. I walked out to the river we were next to and washed my shirt. I laid it out on the sun to dry off. Addison walked out of the house and saw me laying on the ground. She walked towards me and laid down next to me. "Hey." she said. "Hey." I replied. We sat in silence for awhile before she asked, "You slept with me, didn't you?" I looked at her and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" I said. She shook her head and put her head on my chest. "Hey!" someone said behind me. I got up and looked behind me. Breyanna and Dawn was running towards us with lots of food. I put on my shirt and helped them. I quickly made a 2 chest and placed them side by side and put all the food in the chest. "Wow." I said. "Where did you get all this food?" Addison asked. "What do you think I did when I wasn't killing players?" Dawn said. We both nodded and I started cooking. I cooked a king's breakfast. "Wow." Dawn and Breyanna said in unison. "I didn't know you were a cook." Addison said. "There is a lot of things you don't know about me. That I keep secret." I said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating my book. I have high school and a youtube channel going on so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

"Well, you know that I can cook. What else do you want to know about me?" I said. They were thinking about questions for me, so they can get to know me better. It's kinda a meet and greet, except you have 3 girls asking questions about me. "What's your favorite mob?" Dawn asks. "The creeper because I love explosions, don't know why." "YAY! I AM SOMEONE"S FAVORITE MOB!" Breyanna yelled. Addison got up and whispers in my ear, "Do you still love me?" I whispered back to her, "I have a surprise for you after this." She nodded and walked back to her bed. "Why did you make me the TNT bow?" Breyanna asks holding the bow. "Because I felt sad that you couldn't explode things, so I got something that made able to do that again." I replied. She look like she was going to cry. I walked towards her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Connor, thank you for making me able to explode things again." she said. "Well I think that is enough questions for today," I said releasing Breyanna, "Addison can you help me with something outside?" "Yeah sure." she said. Her and I walked outside while Dawn and Breyanna stayed in the house. We walked towards the beach and I sat down. "Sit down," I said to Addison, "I still love and to prove it I have a question for you." "What is it?" she asked. "Will you go out with me?" I said to her. Her mouth was open and in shock. "Y-y-yes. I will go out with you." she said. I came closer to her and kissed her on the lips. We sat there kissing for awhile. I got up and said, "Go to the house, so I can build something." She nodded and went to the house. _I am going to build a resturant,_ I said in my mind. I got to work building the biggest thing I have ever built.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not going to tell the whole building experience, it was quiet boring. Oh, how I love building!**

It's finished, I said in my mind, It is finally done. I haven't ate in forever and I look at my hunger bar and it was empty. I checked my health and I was at half health. I need to eat. I went inside and saw the three girls sitting on the beds.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Breyanna said

"Litterly." Dawn said. **I'm bad at puns ok!**

I looked down and saw that my clothes were torn and disgusting.

I sighed and went back outside. I remember a clean lake that I can wash up on. I was walking toward the jungle when I heard footsteps. I drawed out my sword and quickly turn around.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that thing." Addison said.

"I'm sorry. After Herobrine attack whenever I hear footsteps I have my sword out." I replied

She sighed, "Well, I need to clean up also, so come on."

"K." I said. I didn't care if we were to clean up together, I just want to be cleaned.

We were close to the lake when I saw a cow. I pulled out my bow and aimed. PFFT. The cow disappered as my arrow hit him.

 **This is the end of this chapter, I won't be showing or telling the shower sequence because they get...yea**


	8. Chapter 8

Allison and I walked back to our house in silence. I didn't feel well and need to eat and sleep. I looked around and saw trees and trees. We got to the house and the girls were dancing like no-one was there. I started to laugh and so did Allison. I grabbed her hand and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Where do you live in real life?" She asked

"South Carolina, near Jackson High School. You?" I said

"I go to Jackson. What's your name?"

"Connor, Connor CasterField."

"Allison, Allison Bracket."

"You are the beautiful girl that sticks to herself?

"Yeah, and you are the guy who is really smart?"

I nodded and smiled, "I had a crush on you since you got into my class."

"I saw you looking at me and I blushed. I didn't like guys that I don't know look at me. Plus, I was being harassed by guys who are bad and wanted me for how I looked."

"I liked you because of your looks and you are smart."

"Stop it, no I'm not."

"You caught up to me in grades in one week and kept them there. I can never keep my grades at one point." I said

She smiled and looked at me, "Will we remember this?"

"I hope so. If we do, I'll ask you out during school." I said to her with a straight face.

She looked forward and saw the girls still dancing, "I kinda want to stay here forever, this seems nice."

"Yeah, but what happens if one of us makes a mistake and dies. What happens if we die?"

She shrugged and started walking toward the house. I walked right behind her as we trudged towards the house.


	9. Update

**I am going to hold off this book because I am being overwhelmed having to update, FNAF, SAO2, and RWBY fanfictions. I hope you guys can understand.**

 **Sincerely** **,**

 **Jagger**


	10. Death

We walked towards the house where Bryanna and Dawn were still messing around. We got to the doorway and it was flunged open by Bryanna.

"Come on! The party is starting!" she yelled running back to Dawn to dance

I looked at Allison and looked at them, "What party?"

Allison jumped in with the other two, pulling me with her, and started to dance with me. As we were dancing, I pulled her close and gave her a kiss. She kissed back and we started to slow dance. Dawn and Bryanna noticed us slow dancing and went to bed.

"I care for you too much." I said, "Don't die. Please."

"I won't." she replied, "As long as you don't die."

I nodded and brought her to my bed with me. We lay down and cuddle until we both fell asleep.

* * *

"No. Please no. NO!" I yelled waking up from a nightmare

I looked around the house and everyone was still asleep. I got up and left the house to walk around. Leaving the house, I felt someone watching me. I looked around and no one was watching me, that could be seen. I left for the spring to get an early bath. As I was bathing, a smoke cloud came from my house. I noticed it and thought nothing of it, _probably Dawn, Bryanna, or Allison made a fire._ I continued bathing not knowing what was really going on. I got up and got dressed to return to the house. Little did I know something bad happened there.

* * *

When I got to the house, everything was burnt down. I ran into the destroyed house, only to find sadness.

"No." I said under my breath

There, laid Dawn, Bryanna, and Allison all with cuts. I sat there looking at their bodies not knowing what to do. I got up and saw a sign that said, _Told you I'll be back. Brine_ I looked at the sign and broke the sign in anger. _You will pay for this,_ I thought, _You will die for this._ I looked back down to the bodies and took things that I can remember them by. For Dawn, I took her bow and her jacket. For Bryanna, I took her hat. And for Bryanna, I took her sword. I made a shovel, so graves could be made. I put each individual body in a respected grave. I put the dirt over them and sat by them.

"I failed you guys." I said, "But, Herobrine will pay."

I got up and took whatever food, materials, a crafting table, and a furnace with me. I set out in a journey that could be very well be my last.


	11. Chapter 11

I left the burnt down house in hopes of finding Herobrine. I never used Allison's sword as I didn't want it to break. Instead, I use two Iron daggers to kill. I changed the TNT bow into a regular one, putting TNT and creeper faces along the bow. I used Dawn's hat and made it tighten around my arm, keeping the sleeves of Bryanna's jacket up so they aren't in the way. _It's all my fault. I should have stayed there, but I would have died. What change would that make? Herobrine will pay for this._ I thought walking towards a town, full of mobs. I walked in with my head down and my daggers along my wrists. I saw every mob that there was and none of them paid attention to me. Bryanna's bow strapped to my back, Allison's sword on my waist, and Dawn's hat on my upper arm keeping Bryanna's jacket up, I looked like I didn't want to be messed with. I walked into the local bakery where a male zombie was the vendor.

"Hello, welcome to my bakery. Names Jack." Jack told

I nodded, "C-Dawn. The name is Dawn." _Herobrine might be looking for me. Might have told all mobs about my name. Change it, I will._

"Welcome Dawn. Here, it's the list of what we have in stock." Jack said handing me a menu

I looked at the menu and found that it was only potatoes and rotten flesh, "How much for 64 potatoes?"

"First purchase is free, today only." Jack said handing over 64 potatoes, "Why so much potatoes?"

"I have only ate potatoes." I lied

He nodded and bidded me good day. I now had mobs looking at me and everytime they looked at me, I growled. It was a useful way of making people stop looking at me. I walked out of the village and headed straight for another village. I passed by pigs, cows, and other animals, but only killed the cows. I went into a cave near where I killed the cows, to get started cooking the potatoes and meat. After the meat cooked I ate one of each and left the cave. I looked at the sunset and felt a hand ontop of my hand. I looked at to my right and a girl creeper was there.

"It's ok Connor." the girl creeper said

"How do you know my name?" I asked the creeper

"You know who I am." she said

It made my eyes widened and teary, "Bryanna?"

"We are here too." a skeleton and a h-h-uman said

"Dawn? Allison!? I thought you guys were dead." I said through my tears

"We are." Allison said

"We just want to tell you that it wasn't your fault." Dawn said, "And I want to tell you good job on thinking of a new name, but why my name."

"I know it wasn't my fault." I said, "I had to think of a name, but your name sounds the most Guy/Girl name. So, I picked Dawn. I might stick with it though."

They nodded and slowly disappeared, "We will always be with you."

They said each pointing at their personal belongings, "I love you guys."

Then, they disappeared and left me there crying. _Love you._


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke on a log. _Was that really them? Or was it my imagination?_ I sighed and slowed got up realizing that my whole body was in pain. I grunted, but kept moving on. The death of Herobrine was the only thing I cared for.

* * *

Going into a village full of villagers, they looked at me suspiciously. I looked at them and they quickly turned away.

"Who is he?"

"Is he the one?"

"You should learn to whisper silently." I interrupted the couple

"Eck!" the women screamed

"What am I?"

"The one to kill Herobrine. The only one who can free us." the man said

"You are right about one thing." I said to him

"And what is it?" the woman finally said

"To kill Herobrine. To end my misery." I said walking away

After walking for a while, I found an inn that was decent enough to stay at. _Good thing I'm not sleeping on a log again._

"How much for a room?" I asked the bartender

"2 gold." she answered

I paid her three, as I had a lot, and bid her goodnight. Once I got to the room, I undressed. Going into the bathroom, something felt fishy. I brought my clothes into the bathroom with me and slammed the door shut. Once I did that, I peered through the keyhole. The bartender went into the room, which prompted me putting on my pants again. I rushed out of the bathroom and put her on the bed with my hand on her throat.

"Why are you in here?" I questioned

"You looked lonely, so I wanted to give you some company. And I believe we search for the same thing!" she got out

"And what is that?"

"The death of Herobrine."

I looked at her, "What did he do to you? I lost my love one, I lost my best friends."

"He did the same to me. The ghost of my love one and friends came back and said to move on. My love one said to find another guy to go out with. He wanted me to be happy, but I have to kill Herobrine first."

I was stunned and I let go of her. She started to have tears in her eyes which prompted me to cry. I pulled her into a hug and we sat there. After we were done crying, we let go of the embrace.

"Thank you." I told her

"Thank you, my name is Lustre. Don't really remember my last name."

"Name is Connor. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I'll let you take a bath. Come downstairs and help me close down for the night will you?"

"I will."

Lustre went downstairs as I took a bath. _Allison would want me to find another love one. Maybe Lustre is just that person._

* * *

After taking a shower, I dressed myself into the clothing that I was wearing. It was cleaned and smelled amazing. _Thank Notch, the clothing started to smell like mud and dirt._ I walked downstairs to find Lustre cleaning up. I smiled and walked to her, taking the mop away from her, and started cleaning.

"Thank you. I am going to go lock up the inn." she said

I simply nodded and resumed cleaning. Lustre started putting chairs on top of tables as I started to do the same.

"Connor, if you need anything, my room is to the right of yours."

"Got it, good night Lustre."

* * *

I was running through a forest. _I have to save her!_ I was running towards my house as the house was in flames. _No!_

"ALLISON!"

I woke up yelling Allison's name. Lustre ran into my room with her sword out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare about how my friends died. I'm use to someone laying next to me."

"I'm guessing your lover was named Allison?" Lustre asked

"Yes. She was amazing, but that all went away. It's like a lost a piece of myself." I answered

Lustre placed her sword down against the wall and closed the door, "I'm use to someone laying down by me also. I'll lay down with you, but if you try anything. I won't lay with you again."

"Who said I was into sexual thing!?" I yelled

She giggled and pushed me aside. I slowly laid back down and she cuddled up to me, "You better try nothing."

She laughed and we went to sleep happily.


End file.
